The Creation of a Madman
by Skaterbob2
Summary: Oneshot prequel to my story Scientific Discoveries. See Maxsons reasoning behind his decision. (SPOILERS) Don't read if you haven't read Scientific Discoveries


Maxson sat alone in his quarters on the Prydwen. The lights were all of in his room save for one small lamp on top his desk.

The room was a mess and reeked of liquor. He sat at his desk holding a copy of a newspaper from Starlight Drive-In. He had a fiery hot rage burning in him that grew bigger and hotter with every paragraph of the article entitled 'Is The Brotherhood Obsolete?'

 _Ever since the Brotherhood of Steel arrived in the Commonwealth in November of 2287, they have been nothing but a bully and nuisance to the people of the Commonwealth._

 _Ther Brotherhood of Steel has claimed to use technology for the good of humanity, which to them means 'take everything valuable for ourselves.'_

 _The Brotherhood also claimed its main goal was to protect the people of the Commonwealth and wipe out the Institute. Yet six months after their arrival, the brace Minutemen stormed the Institute headquarters below C.I.T. and destroyed the Institute once and for all._

 _While this heroic feat was being accomplished, the Brotherhood sat by offering zero assistance to the soldiers. Despite the General of the Minutemen having served in the Brotherhood ranks for a short time._

 _This reporter has even spoken with a former Brotherhood paladin who was exiled and nearly executed after he was discovered to be a synth. He had served with the Brotherhood for many years before his identity was uncovered. Despite the paladin knowing nothing of his creation in the Institute, Elder Maxson branded him a traitor and ordered his execution._

 _In conclusion, the Brotherhood of Steel has not helped the Commonwealth at all. They have bullied settlements into supplying them with food, killed innocent synths, and even tried to have their own people killed._

 _The Brotherhood are a nuisance and nothing more. They are not trying help the Commonwealth anymore than the Institute was. They are here to kill innocents and steal from hard working settlers._

 _-Piper Wright_

Maxson yelled in anger as he threw his beer bottle against the cold metal wall. It shattered as Maxson heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." Maxson said, trying to contain his rage. Lancet Captain Kells emerged from the door into the Elders quarters.

"Good evening Elder." Kells said respectfully. "May I ask why you haven't left your quarters in three days sir?" He questioned.

Maxson paced around the room, the newspaper being crushed and crumpled in his hand. "This right here." He slammed the paper on the wooden table. "After everything we have done to protect this place and shelter the innocent. This is how they repay us?!" Maxson yelled loud enough for the entire ship to hear him. Kells was frozen. He had seen the Elder angry, but he had never reached this level.

He looked at Maxsons face as he screamed and paced. He had large dark purple bags under his bloodshot eyes, indicating he hasn't slept in all the time he locked himself in his room. His hair was messy and covered in dandruff. He smelled like a dead feral and a brewery.

"The people have turned on us Kells." Maxson continued, sounding calmer. "They see us as selfish tyrants. They think we can't do anything." Maxson breathed heavily while glaring at nothing in particular.

"The Minutemen are exactly what we try to fight. They see themselves as heroes who protect the Commonwealth when they could easily be is destruction. The Railroad is still operating, despite the Institutes defeat. Gunners, Raiders, super Mutants, ghouls." Maxson said. "These are prime examples of why the Commonwealth is hopeless."

"I don't quite understand what you're trying to say sir." Kells was frightened by the temper of the Elder. It was almost like he had gone insane.

"There are more fools killing each other here then I have ever seen in the Capital Wasteland or anywhere else. Ghouls, super mutants and synths. are treated as people now and not the monstrosities they are! And to top it all of... the people think we're the bad guys. That we are the ones plaguing the disgusting wasteland!"

"And how do we fix that?" Kells asked, trying very carefully not to further upset Maxson.

Maxson put his hands on his desk, looked down and sighed. "We can't." He said. "The Commonwealth cannot be saved. If these people in Diamond City, Goodneighbor, Bunker Hill, Starlight, Sanctuary all find this acceptable... than clearly this place is beyond hope."

Kells was shocked. What was Maxson saying? What was he proposing?

"We have no choice." Maxson said looking up. "The Commonwealth and all its inhabitants must be eradicated." Maxson looked Kells in the eye and the captain could tell that he was serious. "Tell the men over the intercom their new orders. If they object, send them to me and I'll... change their minds." Maxson said gravely.

Kells, eager to get away from the clearly insane Elder, quickly left to do as he was asked. How the hell could Maxson think this was the right thing to do? He had to have been brainwashed right?

All Kells knew was that this new Maxson was crazy, and he didn't want to piss him off. So he would just have to go along with everything he ordered to preserve his own life.

Kells reached the control area, he walked through the several lancers who were working to keep the Prydwen in the sky. He found the button to activate the intercom, pressed it and gave the orders he was instructed to.

Maxson stepped down the ladder into the command deck. He walked into his observatory and turned to face the Castle.

"Soon." He muttered. "Soon I will deal with you. All of you." He turned back and looked out into the Commonwealth he had come to despise. He felt no remorse for the people who would soon die in his rampage. They all deserved it.

Outside of his door, a lone initiate stood. He looked around feverishly before pulling out a small device. He clicked it on, "The device worked ma'am, he's doing exactly what we wanted."

 **A lot of people told me that Maxsons murderous rampage was way out of character and I totally agreed with them once I thought about it.**

 **I promise that more information will come to light in the last few chapters of Scientific Discoveries about Maxsons sudden change of sanity, but until then I wrote this one shot to hopefully further explain why he has vowed to wipe out the Commonwealth.**

 **-Skaterbob2**


End file.
